Even Dream's Have Secrets
by Dreampool
Summary: I was the normal filly in the orphanage right? Wrong. I can enter your nightmares and help you. With very little memories of my parents and just two gifts a locket and a bow, my life is turned upside down when I get adopted into a very special family. I will find out my past, and with a shocking discovery... well just read my story to find out. But the storm is only beginning...
1. Chapter 1

A silhouetted figure with a cloak scrambled down the stoned pathway trying to reach a little filly. She was hanging off the edge of the side of the bridge. The figure reached over with its hoof. "Come on, reach up Layla. It said holding her hoof out towards her. She reached up and grasped the mares hoof.

"Gotcha!" She grunted heaving her upward. "T-thanks miss." She said. "Its ok, this is only a nightmare. Just think happy thoughts and this will change." The mare soothed.

The scenery soon changed. The mare sighed happily as she watched Layla play with a bunny. _Time for me to get out of here. _She thought. The cloaked mare lit up her horn and vanished out of the dream.

She opened my eyes to looked around the dimly lit room. Fillies were in beds on all sides of the room, snoring silently. She sighed sadly and flipped the hood off of her head revealing a very bright light blue with a ragged pink and purple swirled mane with Violet eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. _At least I can make them happy while I am here. _She got up and walked to the window. She overlooked at the dark landscape that surrounded us.

Her glowing violet eyes rested on the dim lights of the Canterlot castle. It was so far away. She was stuck at Sunnyside Orphanage for as long as she can remember. She was left here just as a mere foal barely out of diapers.

She has seen a lot of foals get adopted and how she must envy them. She had never knew her biological parents, and she felt bad for some of the younger foals. She has been seeing a lot of nightmares recently in the foals and she will try to help them as best as she possibly can.

Her gaze traveled to the bright moon, illuminating the sky. She took a deep breath. The moon was the only thing she had. It was family to her. The stars were cousins and siblings and the dark sky was the large house that kept them all together.

She put her hoof over a silver locket that she wore. Her mother had given it to her. That and this midnight blue bow. She never took those things off.

She glanced at another filly by the name of Senzy squirm around in her sleep. She wailed and and the blue mare sighed. She lit up her horn which glowed a bright pink and vanished once more.

That is were this story begins...

* * *

Princess Luna's POV

Again I could feel it. Somepony was, somehow entering dreams. I could sense it coming from Sunnyside Orphanage, just outside ponyville.  
I walked over to Celestia, who was working on a scroll. "Celestia, these dream visits are becoming more frequent." I said.

She jumped and the quill slid over the parchment leaving a very sloppy black line. She groaned at me. She threw that piece of parchment out and grabbed another. "Why can't you just enter the dreams and figure out who is entering these dreams?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Its more complicated than that sister. IF another pony is entering the dreams, they must be using magic to do it. I use magic as well, and if the two auras collide, then it can damage the pony's dream and part of the brain." I Finished. She looked at me in shock. "Wow I didn't know that could happen." She breathed.

I nodded. "Why would he/she keep doing this?" Celestia said. I shrugged. "They probably don't know their doing anything wrong." I replied. "But I must find them and speak with them." I said.

"Sister you don't think that it could be?" Celestia said. I sighed. " It might as well be sister. In the morning, I shall go to Sunnyside and speak with them."

* * *

The sun rose up into the sky and the light shown across the landscape covering the hills with shades of orange and yellow.I opened my eyes and yawned. I could feel something good was going to happen today. More than likely one of my friends will get adopted.

I brushed my teeth and combed my ragged mane. I trotted downstairs, and I could hear the headmistress talking with a pony. They were two rooms away I could tell. I have extremely good hearing and eyesight.

I walked casually down the stairs and entered the food hall. I grabbed a quick bowl of oatmeal and devoured it in swift bites. Man dream entering, sure works up an appetite. I walked out of the food hall and I could feel my head hit something hard. I looked up and froze.

* * *

Luna's POV

I had entered the orphanage and found the headmistress Nightingale. She spoke on how much it was an honor to be in my presence. Honestly I was flattered but impatient.

"Do you know of any unicorns with any uh special abilities? " I asked. She thought for a moment then shook her head.

Suddenly I could feel a strong sense in my brain. The unicorn is here i can feel it. I walked towards the sense and I felt something hit my chest. I could see a light blue pony with a pink and purple color scheme mane and tail with lavender eyes and weirdly her hooves faded down into purple and then pink.

Her eyes trailed up to mine and she froze in complete and utter shock.

* * *

Princess Luna. I was-er I bumped into Princess Luna. Princess of the night,stars, moon and controller of- oh... I am dead so very dead.  
I quickly regained my posture and dropped literally dropped onto the ground and bowed to her. "P-Princess Luna." I managed to get out.

She laid her hoof on my quivering shoulder. "You need not bow. What is your name young filly?" She asked. I stood up and looked at her. "My name? I-I was never given a name. But the fillies and colts call me Dream catcher. I do not know why, But they do." I said. My voice quivered as I spoke.

She looked me over. "May I have a word with you Dream catcher?" she asked. I looked at Nightingale, she nodded. I followed her outside and we walked in the backyard. "So tell me Dream catcher, do you have any experience with dreams?" She asked.

I tried to act to be in shock but she was not buying it. I sighed. "Yes, I do have experience with dreams." I replied. She looked satisfied. "Can you specify exactly?"she questioned.

I gulped. "Y-yes I-I can enter dreams. I help out the little fillies and colts in the orphanage when they have a nightmare. I go in them rescue them from whatever danger their in and tell them if they think hard enough they can change their dream." I finished. She nodded. "what else can you tell me?" She asked. I smiled. "Even Dreams have secrets."I said remembering an old saying my mother used to say. Then motioned me to follow her back inside.

"Ms Nightingale she is the one. If you could just give me the papers then we will be on her way." she said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhh can you explain whats going on here?' I asked.

"You are getting adopted." Luna said. My jaw dropped. "hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana" I said in total shock.

Nightingale looked at Luna confused. "Are you sure you want this foal? She isn't the best at anything really. She would not be suited for royal life. We have more options..." She said I glared at the headmistress. She never liked me. Don't know why but she never did. But I was surprised she didn't encourage this to get rid of me. Or she just wanted to make my life even more miserable than it was already.

Soon the papers were signed and I was on my way to the castle.

* * *

We soon landed. The castle stretched wayyyy above me. We walked in the castle and I could see just ancient pieces of art and tapestries and the legendary painted windows. I could see the mane six defeating discord and Nightmare moon. Cadence and Shining Armor defeating Chrysalis and soo much more. It almost felt like I have been here before.

We came to a long hallway with lots of doors. We stopped at one with a sun and a moon for handles. The guards opened it and we stepped inside. It was a large study with lots of books and stuff. I could see two ponies conversing. One was light blue with dark blue tipped wings and a long wavy butter colored mane and tail and the other was Princess Celestia.

"Sister I have found the one we are looking for." Luna spoke. The blue pony turned to look and I gasped. It was Princess Moonbeam the princess of Harmony and her mother Celestia. I bowed down to both of them. "Please you don't have to bow in front of me. I don't know about my mom, but certainly not me. "she spoke so casually. I smiled at her.

"You don't have to bow at all, you are family now." Celestia said. I smiled even brighter. "I really am family now? But why me?" I asked.

"Well you see when you started going in dreams my aunt Luna could sense it and tracked you down. No other pony in the world can access dreams like you can." Moonbeam explained. I nodded understandingly.

"Thought I don't understand quite yet, My aunt Luna is the only one who can enter dreams... why can you?" Moonbeam asked. I shrugged. "Its just so natural for me. Honestly, I just look up in the Moon and feel safe. Though I never knew my biological parents he moon is the only thing I have left. " I said.

I turned around and From what it looked like, It looked like Luna was about to cry. I put a hoof on her shoulder. "Miss Luna are you ok?" She looked up at me and flashed a smile so happy and bright it was almost illuminating like the moon.

"M-My Moon makes you feel safe? Its the only thing you have? That is truly amazing, no pony has ever said that to me. Thank thee." She said. I smiled.

"Dream, can you tell us what you remember about your parents?" Celestia said. I thought for a moment, searching through my memories. At last an image appeared in my head. I smiled. It was kinda blurry but I could make out the coat color.

"Now i don't remember much, the memories are blurred and the faces are obscured, but I remember some things. She was so sweet, singing me a lullaby before I went to bed. I know she was beautiful I remember that. She had this deep midnight blue coat that could blend in with the night sky. Her mane was like nothing I had ever seen before. It looked like it had thousands of tiny glowing stars embedded into it, it would rival the nights beauty. Then her eyes were a wonderful shade of cerulean. I remember when I was really little we would go out and Stargaze together.

We would stare up at the bright moon for hours. Then on my 1st birthday She gave me this locket and bow... That's all I remember about my mother...my mom never talked about my father, just saying that he was a gray unicorn stallion with a deep black mane with the most hypnotizing eyes. he was a jerk at times, but she loved him... Then he died soon after I was born. Or so I've heard. But My mother was the only thing I had.

Except when she turned differently, becoming cruel and her form was like nothing I had ever seen. Terrifying." I shuddered. "But then I remember a even darker unicorn with evil glowing eyes and a red tipped horn, they seemed like they knew each other. I watched terrified I wad wailed out loud, and she scorned on me. She and the dark unicorn left. Leaving me until somepony found me and took me to the orphanage." I said tears slowly falling down my face.

I saw Luna had turned away, like she was actually living in the moments I had just explained. I looked Luna over and a comforting and paining feeling washed over me."You know, she looked just like you Luna."

I saw her glance back at me tears pouring down her face. Celestia whipped her head around to me. "Moonbeam, can you go take Dream to her room please? And possibly take her to meet Millennium and Star?" She asked. The Blue alicorn trotted off and I followed. "So Moonbeam How's life?" I asked. She shrugged. "Eh same old. Going to parties, meeting nobles, fighting ponies or other things that could possibly take over Equestria... You know the ushe." I Shrugged and we came to a halt in the hallway. There were two doors. One on the left and another on the right.

"This is your wing of the castle. There is your room and the bathroom is on the left. I am just three halls that way if you need anything and Celestia and Luna's is on the left 5 halls down." I nodded. "After you are done cleaning yourself up you can come and meet Stargazer and Millennium ok?" She said. I nodded eagerly.

I entered my room to gasp in shock. It was everything I could have hoped for. It looked familiar. The walls were painted blue, pink and purple with clouds and the bedspread looked like the nightsky. I Quickly ran over to the vanity to see a silver brush and what looked like royal shoes. They were silver with black gems embedded in them. I slipped them on. A perfect fit?

I saw a Crown that looked like the shoes. "Why would they have a crown and shoes waiting for me?" I slipped on the crown to and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked just like a princess.

Suddenly a flashback hit me like a ton of bricks. The crown glowed and The memories of my past kept surging threw me. When and all to familiar memory came up my mother's face was not blurred. It was so clear. I could see that happiness that we shared and when she became all evil and wicked.

The flashback ended and I dropped to the ground in cold sweat, I looked at myself in the mirror. Shakily my face was white like a ghost. I ran into Moonbeam's room and shut the door. I shook in fear.

I rocked myself back and forth as I hugged my legs to my chest. Some pony laid a hoof on my shoulder and I shakily looked at them. It was Moonbeam. "Dream what's wrong?" She asked.

"Puer sum nocte." I said in a thick Latin accent. "Sed quid sibi vult?" She asked back. "Ego sum in thalamo diadema Metiri me ad me praeterita flashbacks. Parvulus sum nocte" I said still shaking.

"What are you saying?" Millennium asked. I looked at him my face still pale. "I am the child of the night."

* * *

**Hey just finished first chap yay! So if you want translations..**

**Puer sum nocte- I am the child of the night.  
**

**Sed quid sibi vult-What do you mean?**

**Ego sum in thalamo diadema Metiri me ad me praeterita flashbacks. Parvulus sum nocte-I put on a crown I found in my room and flashbacks came to me showing me my past. I am the child of the night**


	2. Chapter 2

I clutched my legs to my chest ,rocking my light body silently on the pale purple carpet. The white Alicorn prince had his mouth agape. "What do you mean? Are you Luna's daughter of fomfing" A hoof was stuck in Millennium's mouth. Moonbeam glared at her husband.

"I am truly sorry you had to find out this way, Dream. You should speak to Luna. See if you can get some answers out of her." She said soothingly. I slowly unraveled myself and stood up. My legs were shaky and It felt like they couldn't withstand my body weight. "I Guess so." I spoke quietly.

"Is there anything else Dream?" Moonbeam asked kindly. I smiled. "Well you see, everypony from all corners of Equestria attended your 'Suprise' coronation. You were given the Harmony crown. A crown so rare and that holds so much power there was only one made. I was just wondering if I could see it?"

She laughed and her horn glowed a bright golden. A crown made of pure gold and the rares rainbow crystals was floating right before my face."wow Its amazing!" I breathed my eyes widening. She chuckled. She put it in its golden case.

"Now go. Talk to her. See if you can get some answers." She said gently nudging me out of the room. I laughed and walked along the corridors. When I passed Luna's room I heard silent weeping. "Oh My dearest daughter, I do not know how to say that you are my lovely daughter. You have grown into a beautiful mare. I only pray you will forgive me..." Luna said to herself.

I slowly creeped into the room. "I already have." I said looking down at my hoofs. Luna whipped around to face me. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and tears streaked her blue cheeks. The next thing I knew I was grasped in a grip so tight it was hard to breath. But I eventually gave in to the Princess of the Night. It seemed Like an eternity but we eventually let go of each others grasp.

"I am so happy!" Luna said tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. Tears started falling down my cheeks as well. "Why didn't you come and get me before?" I asked.

She looked at me with sadness. "I thought you were dead, but when you started entering Dreams I knew you just had to be alive!" She exclaimed. "Besides I didn't recognize you at first. You look much different now then when you were born."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What did I look Like before?" Luna's horn glowed a bright blue and I could feel her magic swirling around me. I turned and looked in the mirror. It looked like me, but not me.

My coat color stayed the same a very bright blue, but my hooves no longer faded from purple to pink. They were the same color as the rest of my body. My mane turned midnight blue with pale pink streaks running through it. My eyes were now a bright pink. I had a pink marking like my mothers on my butt.(The black of Luna's cutie mark) and then there was my cutie mark which was a purple cloud with a pink heart in it and wings on either side of the cloud. My Bow turned a dark silvery gray instead of blue.

Wow this is what I actually look like? "This is what I actually look like?" I asked. She nodded. "You were so beautiful! Your name is Mirabile Somnium princess of Dreams. Your name meaning Wonderful Dream, but everyone just called you Dream.

"If i may ask Mom, Who was my father?" I saw her close her eyes and cringe. "Do I have to answer?" I nodded. "I will tell you but you may not like it. You are aware of the major villians Such as Discord and Chrysalis?" She asked. I nodded. "What about King Sombra? Wasn't he a big part in Equestria's history?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded.

"You are not only my daughter, but you are the daughter of a king as well..." My heart stopped for a moment. More like five. "Don't tell me that my father is..."

She nodded.

"You are the Daughter and only descendent of King Sombra."


End file.
